Lunar
by YuGiOhPowerRanger
Summary: It's Derek's turn to be cursed, for each night of the full moon, a deadly spirit takes over his body, causing him to kill all who enters the forest without mercy. If the curse isn't lifted by the time a year passes, Derek won't live to see daylight...
1. Chapter 1

*Quick disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SWAN PRINCESS! This story happens after the events of Swan Princess 3. Enjoy! Review after you're done with this chapter! ;)*

Daytime

"Do we really have to do 'catch and fire' again?" Bromley said in disappointment. Derek replied, "Sorry, Brom. Rogers' orders." Bromley moaned.

Derek is a handsome young man with dark brunette hair at approximately neck length and eyes that are bluer than the sky. He is a kind prince and cunning warrior.

Bromley is Derek's friend who has a little more weight than Derek. He has brunette hair, also. Bromley has a habit of cheating at most games.

Later

Bromley, now in armor, put his helmet on and tied an apple to his head with a string. Both Bromley and Derek had a bow, but only Bromley has an arrow. "Ready?" Derek said, now far away from Bromley, clutching his bow tightly. Bromley stuttered, but said, "Ready."

Derek turned, which were the rules of the "game."

Bromley, quivering, tried to aim at the space between Derek's shoulders. Bromley repeatedly said, "Oh please, oh please, oh please..."

On the other side, Derek twitched his fingers and grinded his left boot into the dirt, prepared for the arrow. "Come on, Brom," Derek whispered, "Hold it steady."

Bromley stopped speaking and fired his arrow. The arrow zipped through the air, making a whistling noise as it moves. Derek's expression was elert.

Derek swiftly turned and caught the arrow. It took a single second for him to aim, and then shot his arrow.

The arrow sliced the aple that was on top of Bromley's head right in half. Bromley collapsed to the ground. Derek chuckled, "Are you alright?" "...I see stars..." Bromley replied.

Nighttime

Everyone was asleep, even Derek.

Silence filled the castle in which Derek lives.

Someone sat on a branch in a tree next to Derek's window. The dark figure wore a cloak. After a while, the branch snapped off of the tree.

Derek's eyes opened faster than he could blink. He hurried to the window, but all he saw was the fallen branch. "That's odd," Derek said. It started to rain.

After examining the branch carefully, he shrugged his shoulders and turned to face his bed. He saw a note on his pillow. He picked it up and read the words outside the folded paper, "From Isacc...?" He opened the note and read it aloud, "I have taken Odette. If you want her back, find me in the forest...!"

Derek gaped in despair. "Oh no..!" he whispered, "Odette..!"

Derek hurried outside and onto his horse to head to the forest.

Halfway to the forest, lightning struck, surprising the horse. The animal swiftly leaned backward, causing Derek to fall onto the muddy ground. The horse ran off to find shelter.

Derek glared in disappointment. He stood up, grabbed his bow and hurried to the forest as fast as his long legs would carry him.

As he continued running, the rain slowly stops pouring.

When Derek reached the forest, the rain stopped completely. He stopped running and put his hands on his knees, panting.

After a while, the sound of a stick breaking entered Derek'd ears. He quickly pulled an arrow away from his pack and looked around, aiming his arrow wherever he looked.

It was a false alarm. He put his arrow away and walked deeper into the forest. "I have to be careful," Derek whispered to himself, "Isaac can be anywhere..."

Derek turned as soon as he heard a thud from behind him.

"Hello, 'Prince' Derek," the figure said, "My name is Isaac, the spirit summoner. You may have heard of me, for I was in a story that your mother told." Derek gasped at the thought.

Isaac continued, "You may have also heard of Daniel. He was a man among men. An extraordinary one, you might add. But when he turned eight-teen, his parents died at the same time. A night after that, while on a walk with his girlfriend, he slaughtered her. Ever since then, Daniel vowed to murder anyone who dares take a single stride in this very forest on the night of a full moon, although he never killed during the day."

"Daniel died a year later, which was the exact moment that you were born. I would call you a miracle child. But, then again, you might have never heard of the psychopath, for he wasn't alive during your time."

Derek clutched Isaac's shoulders and said with fury in his words, "What have you done to Odette?" Isaac laughed and said, "I have never done anything of the sort. It was a trick to lure you here." "Why would you?"

Isaac presented a pea-sized orb and said, "Daniel's soul is right here. He wishes for a body; one that has exellent aim, is physically and mentally healthy, and is great with a sword and arrows." Derek gaped in despair. Isaac continued, "There is only one person I know that has all three characteristics, and that is you, Derek."

Isaac was hoping that the sentence would make him let go, but Derek only tightened his grip and said, "What do you mean..?"

Isaac shoved Derek away from him and said, "Brace yourself. This will hurt like Hell."

A dark light came from the orb for a few seconds, then a dark crimson mist rose from the orb. It just stood there, pausing...waiting to attack. When all of the mist exited the orb, it lunged itself at Derek, entering through his heart.

Derek clutched his chest, trying to prevent the mist from entering, but fails. Isaac wore the Devil's grin. Derek fell to his right knee. The mist continued entering through his chest, but with more force for each passing second. Derek screamed in agony.

After a single minute, the mist finished entering, leaving Derek on all-fours, panting. He looked up and saw that Isaac was disappearing in thin air. As he did so, he said, "The curse will take effect on the next night of the full moon. By the way, the only way to lift it is to die..." he vanished. Derek sat up, still on his knees. "What the hell..?" he said quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

Evening

Derek paced in his room, wondering about the "so-called-curse" that was forced onto him. He stopped pacing for a moment when he heard knocks come from his door. He walked to it and opened it. It was Bromley.

"Hello, Derek!" Bromley said, "I was wondering if we could talk in the forest." Derek hesitated, but nodded.

Nighttime

Derek was worried as he walked with Bromley. The full moon was tonight, but he didn't worry as much, for the pitch black sky was filled with clouds, blocking the moon's effects.

Bromley must have noticed Derek's expression because he said, "Is everything OK?" Derek couldn't lie to his best friend, so he started to say, "OK, the truth is that…"

Derek stopped talking when he saw that the clouds were clearing. The moon was visible.

They both stopped walking and Derek said, "Bromley, listen to me. You need to get as far away from me as you can." "W-why..?" "I'll tell you later! Now go!"

Bromley turned and took a few strides, but turned back around and said, "But, Derek…" The clouds cleared, making the moon visible.

Derek's eyes turned a shade of vermillion. A life threatening pulse came from his heart. Daniel's urge to kill surged through Derek's veins. He grabbed his head with both hands, fighting for control…

…wanting to stay as Derek…

"Derek?" Bromley said in worry, stepping closer to him, Are you alright..?" Derek could barely speak, but he managed to say, "Get…away..!" Bromley nodded and bolted.

The heartbeats grew more severe. Derek clutched his chest and collapsed to a single knee. His vermillion eyes slowly turned to a dark crimson for each second that Derek chose to resist. Derek shouted in agony.

Derek's eyes were the last to be replaced, becoming demon-like eyes. Although still in his body, he wasn't Derek anymore. Daniel's soul has taken over.

Bromley hurried through the woods, but he soon tripped on a tree stump and landed head-first into a water puddle. He sat up.

An evil laugh echoed through the air. It was Isaac's laugh. "Listen closely, young one," Isaac said, "When 'Prince' Derek returns to his normal state, tell him this: he only has one year to lift the curse, or it will drain his life force." His voice faded away.

Before he even had a chance to think, an arrow was shot right beside him. Bromley looked around and saw Derek with a bow in aiming position. However, he wasn't aiming at an animal, he was aiming at Bromley.

Derek shot his arrow, but Bromley dodged it and hurried off. Derek glared with intense rage and swiftly bolted after him.

While he was running, Derek grabbed another arrow from his quiver.

After running for about half a mile, Derek stopped. Bromley his on top of a tree behind him. Bromley whimpered like a neglected dog waiting to be fed. Derek slowly looked behind him with his blood-crimson eyes. Bromley covered his mouth. The branch snapped and fell to the ground.

Derek swiftly turned and shot his arrow. Bromley rolled out of the way and grabbed the fallen arrow. He thrusted it at Derek. A desperate move, but it was well worth it as long as it gave Bromley time to run. The arrow hit Derek's chest. Bromley bolted.

Derek forced his arrow out of his bleeding chest and followed.

(several hours later…)

Bromley headed to the lake to hide in the water. He held his breath the whole time.

Derek was also at the lake, searching for him.

Bromley couldn't hold his breath any longer, so he came out of the water. He saw Derek. Bromley climbed out of the lake and attempted to run, but Derek was aiming at him, no matter where he was, while Derek was in the same spot. Before he could shoot, Derek saw his shadow.

Derek turned, with his arrow still aiming at Bromley. The sun was rising.

Derek's eyes was back into the normal color of blue. Daniel's urge to kill faded away until it was completely gone. Derek was back. Daniel's spirit was at rest…for now.

Bromley peeked from behind the tree and saw Derek. He was just standing there, puzzled, wondered how he got to the lake and why he has a deep wound in his chest.

"Derek..?" Bromley said, walking towards him cautiously, "Are you alright?" "Sort of." Derek replied, "But I…I don't get it. How did I get hurt?" "I…uh…don't know…" Bromley said, "Oh! By the way, some evil guy said that you only had one year left to lift the curse, or you die!" "Oh shit!" Derek replied.


	3. Chapter 3

(3 months later)(Full moon)

Derek walked around in the forest with his bow, quiver and sword, patrolling the area. As soon as he saw a human, they would either be pierced with an arrow or be sliced into ribbons by the sword.

Not one living thing appeared for what seemed like hours. Derek climbed onto a tree branch to rest.

After a while, the sun rose.

Morning

Odette found Derek on the branch, who was asleep.

Odette is Derek's wife and a beautiful woman. She has long, blonde, wavy hair and violet eyes.

She stood on the tips of her toes, slightly shook him and said, "Derek, wake up." Derek woke up with a confused look, saying, "How did…?" "You need to head home," Odette said, "It's really early."

Nighttime (Cloudy)(Full moon)

While Odette and Derek were walking in the hallway, Odette asked, "By the way, why were you in the forest, anyway?" "I…uh…" Derek practically stuttered, "I…um…don't…know…" There was know way that Derek could tell her that he was used as a vessel for a dark spirit. It's just a white lie, he thought.

"Really?" Odette said, "You really don't know?" The couple stopped walking. Odette continued, "Listen, Derek. You're my husband. I expect honesty from you, just like you expect the truth from me. Honesty is a virture, you know."

While Odette was talking, Derek peered out through the window. Derek mentally screamed in horror. Tonight was the full moon, and the clouds were clearing. He said, "Yeah, sure. I got to go!" before he bolted to the forest. Distrust was in Odette's eyes. She was just about ready for a divorce. But she was also worried about her husband. Her expression softened.

In the forest (cloudy)

Derek leaned against a tree with a single hand, panting. He looked up at the sky. The moon was only one cloud away for it to be visible. Because of Daniel's spirit, Derek took his bow, quiver, and sword with him.

The last cloud cleared. The full moon was visible.

Derek's eyes turned vermillion. His heartbeats started to feel like as if someone was hammering a three-foot nail into his heart. He clutched his heard with both hands. His entire body was in pain as if needles were being forced into him. Not only was Daniel's spirit trying to take control of him, he was also trying to kill him. Derek howled in agony of the control-swap.

He still had a fierce desperation in his eyes, which was a sign that Derek was holding on to what small shreds of his own personality, which still might be there. But he was losing control and was fading away rapidly. Soon, Derek was too far gone to maintain control…too far gone…

Later

A five-year-old boy named James dashed through the woods, lost. "Daddy!" he shouted, "Daddy! Where are you?" James stopped as soon as he saw a familiar figure leaning against a tree, which appeared to be his father. He was pierced with an arrow and was pinned to the tree.

The boy started to sob.

He turned as soon as he heard footsteps. It was Derek,readying his bow and arrow. James wiped his eyes. Derek's crimson eyes glittered. He shot his arrow.

The arrow impaled James' head. He fell limply backwards onto the dirt.

"James!" James' brother said, "Are you OK?" He rushed towards the boy that was pierced with an arrow. Derek grabbed an arrow from his quiver and aimed at James' brother. He hurried off.

Before he could shoot, a sobbing voice pounded on Derek's eardrums.

"Derek?"

He turned to see the source of the voice. It was Odette. She walked towards him with a combined expression of both frightened and upset. "Derek?" Odette said, "Is that you?" His expression softened. He nodded, which was a sign that, although faint, Derek's normal personality was there, listening to every word Odette said. "O-Odette…?" Derek struggled to speak. His crimson eyes turned vermillion.

"Yes, Derek," Odette said, stroking his cheek, "It's me. I'm here." She rubbed his forehead with the back of her hand, wiping away some of the sweat that covered it.

His eyes turned crimson after a while.

Odette stepped away with a start. Daniel regained control, for now. He turned and grabbed his fallen sword.

Normally, people would either freeze in fear or run for their lives, but Odette was another story. She grabbed the unarmed wrist with one hand, and grabbed the wrist that was wielding the sword with the other.

After a while, Odette kicked Derek away from her and grabbed his sword. Derek stood up, grabbed an arrow without the bow and was prepared to strike.

Derek's soul regained partial control before he could strike. He said with fear in his eyes, "Odette…help me…please…" Odette's expression softened and said, "What have they done..?"

Daniel regained control and hurled his arrow at Odette. She curled into a ball on the ground, dodging the arrow.

A golden glow shined from behind the trees. Shadows crept on the ground. All stars vanished except one. The sun was rising.

Derek collapsed to his knees. Daniel's eyes faded away until they were Derek's own eyes.

Odette slowly walked towards him. "Derek?" "Odette?" Derek replied. Odette lunged herself at him with a huge hug. "I'm so glad you're alright!" Odette said.


	4. Chapter 4

*Sorry for the long wait. I had writer's block (again) -_-

Enjoy this next-to-last chapter! Please Review!*

One month later (8 months remaining)

Evening (full moon)

Odette and Derek were walking in the woods. "Um…Derek?" she said, "There was something that I wanted to ask you for a while." "What is it?" "Who did this to you? What happened?" Derek sighed and said, "A man named Isaac forced a curse on me by allowing a spirit of a psych killer enter my body. He takes over on every night of the full moon."

Odette looked with curious eyes, saying, "Who's Isaac?" "I don't know," Derek replied, "I've only seen him once. But I have to break the curse by eight months or I'll die." "How can we lift it?" "According to Isaac, death is the only way to lift it." "Suicide?" "No, Odette. Homicide." Odette gasped.

"I don't know why, "Derek said, "But it's the only way to lift it. But I can't just stand here and wait for an archer. What should I do?" "I'm not sure…" Odette said.

"That's it!" Derek said, "I know the perfect way!"

The couple stopped walking. Derek grabbed a sword from a tree and handed it to Odette. He walked towards the tree and leaned against it. He grabbed Odette's wrist and told her to lightly grab his neck. He grabbed the armed wrist and positioned the sword inches from his neck.

"Use the sword and slit my neck," Derek said in an unruffled tone, "I won't stop you, Odette." Odette gaped with moist eyes. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she gazed into Derek's hopeless blue eyes.

Odette closed her eyes tightly and tried to, mentally, tell her quivering hand to cut Derek's neck. Before she even made the slightest cut, Odette dropped the sword. "I can't do it," she said, "I just can't…" "I understand…" Derek said.

After five strides, a whistle sound came from behind them. They turned and saw an arrow, shooting straight at Derek. Odette tackled Derek to the ground, keeping him away from the arrow.

A silhouette of an archer was present 15 feet away from them.

Derek and Odette hurried off with dirty clothes on their backs. The couple stopped running after running ¾ of a mile.

Derek looked at the sky. The moon has risen.

His eyes turned vermillion as a dangerous heartbeat occurred. Daniel's dark blood erupted from the heart and rocketed through his veins.

Odette stepped closer to him, but Derek said, "Go, Odette…!" "But Derek..!" "Go!" Odette nodded and hurried away. In the distant ten feet that Odette ran, Derek's shouts can be heard.

Moments later, Odette stopped at Swan Lake to meet her animal friends; Puffin, Speed, and Jean-Bob.

"What's going on, Odette?" Puffin said. Speed added, "Is everything OK?" "No," Odette said, "Someone forced a curse onto Derek. Now on every night of the full moon, he gets possessed and kills anyone in the forest or near the lake!"

"It's that Rothbart person, Madamewoselle?" Jean-Bob said, "Or Clauvious? Zelda?" "Even worse," Odette said, "It's a person named Isaac."

An arrow was shot by Odette's side. She turned. It was Derek. "Everybody run!" Odette said before running off with Speed in her arms. Jean-Bob hopped away and Puffin flew off. Derek raced after Odette.

While running, Odette said, "I don't understand! Why is he after me?" "Maybe because you're more noticeable," Speed replied, "You know, with the white dress and all…" "…not helping…" Odette said through gritted teeth.

An arrow landed right next to Odette's heel. She kept running.

(Hours later)

Odette stopped by a tree, wanting to rest. She looked behind her to see if she was followed. No one was there.

She turned back around and saw that Derek was right in front of her.

Odette, startled, fell backwards onto the dirt. Derek pulled out his sword and pointed the end of it at Odette's forehead. She gaped in despair.

A glimmer of hope was in Odette's violet eyes. The sun was rising.

Daniel's eyes faded away until they were Derek's own eyes.

Odette stood up slowly as Derek drops his sword. She hugged her cursed husband and refused to let go. Derek did the same.


End file.
